The invention relates to a gear machine(pump or engine).
A gear machine(pump or engine) is known comprising two gears mounted on shaft journals. The gears mesh and their shaft journals are supported in bushing or eyeglass-shaped bearing members. A sealing plate is located on at least one side of the gears between the lateral surfaces of the gears and the adjacent bearing members. The sealing plate is brought into sealing contact with the lateral surfaces of the gears by an sealing plate and the bearing member and which is limited by a seal arrangement.
In the known gear machine the radial contact pressure at the seal arrangement and the sealing plate may be faulty, i.e., may be insufficient, so that a certain counter-pressure can disadvantageously build up at the seal arrangement and the sealing plate.